


Backstage Love Affair

by AmoreLucky



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Backstage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreLucky/pseuds/AmoreLucky
Summary: You're starring in your own show to restore the hearts of folks everywhere on the globe. Act 1 is over and you and the maestro decide to have a little fun...
Relationships: Balan/Female Reader, Balan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Backstage Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So, this game doesn't come out until March and I'm already feeling things for our fave lanky magical maestro. Oh dear! I posted this on Tumblr earlier, I guess I should share here too. ^_^

You just finished the first act of your show in the Balan Theater. You and Balan have been lowkey flirting with each other before and throughout the show. You even got hit by a negaty once because you were too busy making eyes the maestro! A cage is unlocked with a heart shaped key, then the act was over. Time fo get ready for the next one!

Balan takes a good look at you, still in your little punching pumpkin costume. You notice his cheeks flush a little and you feel your cheeks getting warm too. You take off the pumpkin hood.

“I bet you liked me in that spooky getup, huh?” you say to Balan, looking up at him with a smug grin.

“Liked? Just liked?!” He started, seemingly bewildered. “You pull it off so well! The way you socked those negaties was to die for!”

“And you,” he says, looking at you almost longingly. “You looked simply STUNNING in that costume!” He then leans down to your level and gently strokes your cheek.

He practically towers over you and that always sends shivers down your spine. His bright gold eyes meet yours. You found your mind going places you never thought it’d go since you arrived at the theater, making your loins heat up and feel rather tingly. Why though? You and him had been flirting all day, so you decide to see how far you can take these feelings.

“Really?” you let out a playful smirk. “Your getup’s not too bad either.” You look the mysterious maestro up and down, feeling rather shaky and giddy when your eyes land on Balan’s. You reach out to wrap your arms around him, the two of you continuing your gaze.

“In fact,” you continue, leaning in closer to his face. “Since this is technically the intermission of my show, how would you feel about putting on a show for me before the next act?” As you say this, he takes his sparkly hat off and leans in as well, pressing his lips against yours. You felt a tickle in your stomach as the both of you kiss and you could almost feel the warmth of his cheeks as much as you could feel yours heat up.

Balan wraps his arms around you and suddenly, you felt your feet leave the ground. You feel almost weightless, your body’s practically pressing against his, sending more shivers down your spine Then, his lips parted from you, leaving you in complete ecstasy as he’s holding you, lifting you up rather.

“Does that answer your question?” said Balan, giving you a wink. Your heart skipped a beat as he put you back down, only to lift you up like a groom carries his bride. “Let’s find some place more comfortable, eh?”

Within minutes, you found yourself laying on a huge pile of pillows in what appears to be a backstage dressing room. He planted one more kiss on your lips before caressing your body, his hands snaking under your flower-like top. Your heart beats fast, feeling his gloves gliding against your bare skin, making you quiver. A smile creeps on your face as you look at your whimsical lover. You take your orange gloves off and reach up to undo his frilly tie.

Soon, the top part of your costume and your bra were off, and so was Balan’s cape and jacket. You watched as he slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat before tossing it near the pillows. There lie the two of you, topless and longing for each other, your breathing becoming a bit heavier. He looked down at you letting out a giggle after seeing you in a rather relaxed state. You gaze at him, noticing vivid purple and teal patterns on his dark body, and then at his slim figure overall.

“Look at you,” he says in a low voice. “The way you smile like that… it’s so cute.” You turn away, giggling as well, feeling an overwhelming amount of desire for him. Before you know it, he starts planting kisses on your neck, making you shiver even more.

“Every inch of you is just… showstopping.” You feel yourself getting a bit wet, hearing him almost whisper between kisses. He lowers the kisses down to your breasts and down some more. It felt rather ticklish once he got to your stomach, and he gave it extra attention. If he was wearing lipstick, your tummy would be all covered with it by now and you smile from the extra attention he’s giving it.

“How about I go a bit lower?” he asks.

“Please.” you say in a hushed tone. He backs away a little to let you take your striped boots off and he almost hesitated before taking off the yellow and black striped shorts that completed your costume. Slowly, almost teasingly so, he slips off your black tights, looking up at you with a questioning glance. You give an eager nod of approval, feeling the ticklish sensations in your groin start to intensify, seeing Balan standing so close to you there, gently placing a gloved hand on the waistband of your panties.

Pretty soon, you were completely naked. Imagine that. You, the star of your own magical stage production, fully exposed to your director and your new friend, his lips inching ever so close but just barely touching…

A sly chuckle escapes from him as he caresses your thighs. He starts kissing your them slowly. He’s teasingly close to that sensitive spot, you can feel what seems like a heartbeat down there with each gentle and loving kiss this tall, slim maestro is giving you. Why can’t he just touch that one spot already?!

And suddenly, you feel those same kisses being planted there before he slowly runs his tongue from your entrance up to that sensitive spot. You were feeling more relaxed, then a quick jolt all of a sudden! Soon, he was giving that spot all the attention you were craving from him. You can feel the soft fabric of those gloves stroking your hips and the fire burning all across your body, and you quietly start crying out in pure and simple pleasure.

With every other jolt he gives you, he stops for a moment and plants a kiss on your thighs and complement you. At this point, you’re so focused on him and the sensations that all you could make out from him was the word “gorgeous” followed by brief quiet laughter vibrating against you before kissing you there again and lapping you up like a cat lapping up water. Feels like you’re on fire now, you feel an intense pressure building up inside you.

You look down, all you could see was your lover with his fuzzy midnight colored skin and shiny aqua colored hair, practically making out with the most sacred part of your body and he seemed to be just as full of sheer joy as you are.

“Ah… Balan, I….” The pressure’s at its limit. Before you could say anything, you let out a brief shout, overwhelmed with desire and just like that, the pressure was gone, leaving you with a rather calming high. Yet… you somehow wanted more even as you’re laying on your back on a pile of softness, panting and still softly moaning.

“Ready for more?” You perk right up hearing his rich, deep voice quietly crooning those words to you. You nod your head and look up at him as he stands back up, lightly tugging at his trousers teasingly. Your eyes dart down from his eyes to his usual toothy smirk, his chest and stomach dark as the night sky yet brightly colored all the same, and farther down until you notice there’s a bump in those trousers that you never noticed earlier. Your face heats up as he pulls down further until his member is fully exposed to you.

It’s modest in length, though not small in the slightest, the tip practically glowing in a shade of royal purple, almost as bright as his blue-green hair. You spread your legs a bit, as if by instinct, inviting him in, your face heating up and making you feel like you’re a teapot full of boiling water.

He positions himself almost on top of you again, planting a kiss on your forehead before he teases your opening. Before long, he slowly starts to enter, and you can feel the stretch the deeper he goes in.

“Let me know if it hurts, darling, ok?”

After some gentle thrusts, he starts to go deeper. There’s that stretch again, it stings only a little, but you feel a tickle inside you soon after, and you feel like floating again. A few more thrusts, and he’s deeper inside of you with another weaker stinging sensation and back to pure bliss again. Man, he’s thicker down there than you thought!

Soon, his hips meet yours, he’s all the way in! In a steady rhythm, he starts thrusting in and out and you can feel the fire burning in your chest and throughout your walls. Your hands meet his, as if you’re dancing, you’re looking into each other’s eyes. His eyes are more intense, his breathing is getting heavier, you hear him let out a low groan as he gives a look of bliss just like you did earlier.

The pace quickens, your body starts to tremble. You let go of his hands and wrap your arms around his shoulders and he gently grabs onto your hips. The two of you kiss once more while his thrusts slowly become more erratic, his breathing is heavy and you hear more guttural moans fall from his lips. His voice alone is sending you on edge again and he’s just as close as you are.

So close!

Balan’s face was flushing purple as his body starts to shake. “I… I can’t take it much lo-” No use finishing that sentence. You feel him twitch inside you as he groans one last time, spilling his seed into you and thrusting at a very unsteady and quick rhythm. Soon, you’re right back to climax yourself, bucking your hips which only intensified the burning flames you and him share.

Then, things slow down… and it’s now quiet except for the sound of breathing. He pulls out and collapses beside you.

“Man, I really tired you out there, didn’t I?” you start with a smile. “I mean, you never tire out like this!”

“True,” said Balan, giving you a wink. “It was worth it to make you smile. You’re the sweetest and most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.” You turn to him to embrace him. His body’s so close to yours, he could almost feel your heart beat. The two of you decide to cuddle on the colorful cushions for a little while. You could hear him mutter “darling” under his breath as you’re entangled in each other’s arms. You’re so… relaxed. You never want to let him go…

…

“Hey, isn’t the next act starting soon?”


End file.
